La Caída de Scorpion
by Roger4612
Summary: SCORPION SE PREPARA PAR DAR SU ULTIMA BATALLA CONTRA SUS MAS ODIADOS ENEMIGOS.


**LA CAIDA DE SCORPION**

Un homenaje a Scorpion, el mejor personaje de MK. Los personajes de Mortal Kombat no me pertenecen, este proyecto es sin animó de lucro.

. . …………..

Scorpion vio la montaña y recordó porque había ido allí: su odiado enemigo Quan Chi, había adquirido la habilidad del brujo Shang Tsung de controlar las almas de los difuntos. Con su nueva habilidad, había vuelto a abrir el soulnado con la intención de fortalecerse, en la cima de la montaña sagrada, lugar en el cual se decía los muertos iban a parar antes de ir al más allá. Los héroes de la tierra no pudieron derrotar al brujo y todos estaban malheridos o muertos. Solo quedaba él.

Preparándose para comenzar a subir por la montaña, apretó su Mugarai Ryu e hizo sobresalir ligeramente su arpón de la palma de su mano. Concentrándose en la cima, comenzó a subir.

A la velocidad que avanzaba, muchos en su lugar se habrían agotado, pero el era un espectro y no se cansaba fácilmente. A la mitad de la montaña, algo pasó: decenas de cuerpos putrefactos comenzaron a emerger del suelo. Obra de las habilidades nigromanticas de Quan Chi, pensó Scorpion, aunque no le importó. La mayoría de los zombis no alcanzaron a acercase, porque él los fulminó con bolas de fuego. Los pocos que sobrevivieron a las llamas cayeron ante su espada. Divisando ya la punta de la montaña, el espectro recibió un golpe en la espalda. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, listo para acabar con su agresor, pero no vio a nadie. Cuando intentó incorporarse, una mano invisible lo tomo por la espalda y lo arrojó a unos metros de distancia. Entonces, un grueso tronco comenzó a levitar y fue volando hacia Scorpion. Este reaccionó instintivamente y corto en dos el tronco con su Mugarai Ryu. Antes de que lo volviesen a atacar, el espectro tomo un puñado de tierra y la arrojo en la dirección de la que había venido el tronco. De pronto, la tierra quedó suspendida en el aire y Scorpion pudo distinguir una silueta humana:

-ven para acá-rugió, y lanzó desde su mano izquierda su famoso arpón, que golpeó a la silueta y la hizo visible. Un ninja de color totalmente negro (excepto por sus dos ojos que eran de un blanco espectral) apareció de la nada. Nuestro guerrero sabía muy bien quien era: Noob Saibot, la reencarnación oscura de su antiguo enemigo, Sub Zero primero, a quien había matado en el Mortal Kombat.

El cuerpo de Noob fue atraído por el arpón de Scorpion, quien intentó atravesarlo con su espada, pero su oponente le arrojó una shuriken que lo golpeo en el pecho. Seguro hubiese fallecido al instante si no hubiese sido un no muerto:

-veo que ahora proteges los intereses de Quan Chi- le dijo Scorpion a Noob, quien había aprovechado el momento de distracción de su enemigo para safarse del arpón y retroceder unos cuantos metros:

-me importa un bledo ese maldito hechicero, solo lo ayudo porque dijo que podría enfrentarme a ti- respondió con desprecio el otro espectro. Entonces se teletransportó atrás de Scorpion, a quien propino una fuerte patada. Luego, hizo aparecer un mazo enorme, con quien intentó golpear a su oponente, pero este lo esquivó y cayó en la trampa de Noob: un agujero negro que lo teletransportó sobre unas rocas, contra las que se golpeó fuertemente. Saibot se teletransportó sobre un montículo de tierra que estaba a mayor altura que las rocas con las que se había chocado su enemigo, a las que golpeó con su mazo, provocando una avalancha que Scorpion evitó enganchando su arpón en un árbol cercano, y usándolo para salir disparado de allí justo a tiempo. Entonces, Noob apareció sobre la espalda del espectro, intentando apuñalarlo con un cuchillo oxidado. Scorpion le propinó un cabezazo a su enemigo, quien retrocedió dolido y arrojó cuatro shurikens al espectro, quien las detuvo haciendo girar su espada. Scorpion contraatacó teletransportandose y propinándole a su rival una patada de fuego que lo lastimó inmensamente. Aprovechando la distracción de Saibot, el espectro hizo emerger una increíble llamarada del suelo. Noob comenzó a desintegrarse, y finalmente explotó.

Scorpion estaba herido, pero sabía que debía continuar el asenso. El soulnado estaba cada vez más cerca, pero Scorpion estaba cada vez más débil. De pronto, otros dos viejos enemigos aparecieron para atacarlo: los oni Drahmi y Moloch.

-espera Moloch, déjame acabar con este inútil y luego podrás comerte lo que quede de él – le dijo Drahmi a su colosal compañero.

El oni golpeó la tierra brutalmente con su puño de hierro, haciendo que Scorpion cayese. Luego intentó aplastar al espectro con su arma pero este lo esquivó y le cortó el pie con su Mugarai Ryu. Scorpion tomó del brazo a su rival y le amputó el puño de hierro. Finalmente, tomo del cuello al oni, y le arrancó la cabeza.

Moloch rugió y se abalanzó sobre el espectro para vengar la muerte de su compañero. De un manotazo, le quito la espada de la mano de Scorpion. El arma fue a parar cerca de unos troncos destrozados, a bastante distancia de su dueño.

Moloch y Scorpion se desbarrancaron por la montaña dándose fuertes golpes. El espectro se liberó del oni con una patada e intento ir hacia donde estaba su espada, pero su gigantesco enemigo le arrojó una bola de energía que tiro al espectro contra el piso. Herido, Scorpion hizo aparecer del suelo una cortina de fuego, que el oni cruzó sin sufrir daños: su piel lo protegía del calor.

Moloch tomó a su enemigo por el cuello, y lo levantó en el aire. Concentrándose, Scorpion se teletransportó fuera del alcance del oni, quien se abalanzó con furia sobre el espectro. Haciendo uso de su arpón, Scorpion atrajo la Mugarai Ryu a sus manos. Justo en el instante en el que Moloch iba aplastarlo, Scorpion prendió fuego su espada y atravesó la garganta del oni, quien empezó a quemarse por dentro. La piel quizá lo protegiese de las llamas, pero no había nada que lo cubriese por dentro. El cadáver llameante de Moloch se desarranco por la montaña.

Scorpion estaba agotado….pero tenia que seguir. Ya no tenía su Mugarai Ryu, pero aun conservaba el arpón. Con eso le bastó para volver a subir. El espectro comenzó a divisar a su mortal enemigo Quan Chi. Este, volviendo a usar su brujería, animó a más cadáveres para que atacasen a Scorpion, pero este los destruyó a base de golpes:

-¡Quan Chi!- rugió el espectro.

En respuesta, el hechicero le arrojó un cráneo de energía que Scorpion ni se molestó en esquivar:

-¡muere!-exclamó el espectro y disparó una bola de fuego desde sus manos.

El brujo la esquivó e hizo surgir una mano esquelética del suelo con la que atrapó a su enemigo. Luego, Chi desenvainó sus espadas gemelas y atravesó a Scorpion con ellas.

-¿que no lo entiendes? Quizá en el Netherealm fueses más poderoso que yo, pero ahora con la energía de estas almas, nadie podrá derrotarme-se rió Quan Chi.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Scorpion quedó inerte sobre la mano de huesos.

-bien, veamos que hay detrás de la mascara- dijo el mago, y comenzó a quitarle la mascara a su rival. Justo cuando iba a quitársela del todo, una voz dijo:

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-

Entonces Scorpion reveló su calavera en llamas, con lo que Quan Chi soltó un alarido de miedo que se convirtió en dolor cuando el espectro exhaló sobre él una bocanada de fuego. Scorpion se liberó de la mano demoníaca y disparó su arpón hacia la pierna de su enemigo. De un tiron, se la arrancó. El alarido del brujo se escuchó por toda la montaña.

-eso fue por el odio que tus acciones hicieron crecer en mí- dijo el espectro.

Luego, volvió a repetir la amputación con el brazo del hechicero. Hubo otro alarido.

-eso fue por mi clan-

Por última vez, Scorpion arrojó su arpón, esta vez al pecho de Chi.

-Y esto, es por mi esposa y mi hijo-rugió el espectro. Posteriormente, revoleó en el aire al brujo y con un grito "largate de aquí", arrojó a su odiado enemigo desde la cima de la montaña.

Scorpion no resistía más. Sabía que aquella había sido su última batalla. No le importaba mucho en realidad. Ahora que su venganza estaba concretada, no tenía motivos para vivir.

-como me gustaría ver a mi familia-dijo para si. Después de haber vivido tanto odio, el espectro creía merecer un poco de cariño. Recordó a su esposa, Naoki, quien le preparaba deliciosos fideos cada vez que volvía de una misión. En silenció, derramó una lagrima.

Como si ese hubiese sido un acto mágico, de pronto escuchó una voz:

-Hanzo-

El ninja levantó la cabeza de inmediato, y vio a su querida esposa y a su hijo.

-no puede ser, ¡están vivos!-exclamó el espectro con una alegría que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y entonces, la calavera en llamas pasó a ser el rostro del que una vez había sido Hanzo Hazashi.

-no Hanzo, no estamos vivos, ni tu tampoco- respondió la mujer con dulzura.

Entonces Scorpion lo comprendió: había llegado el momento de descansar. Abrazó a su familia, y los tres caminaron hacia un lugar en donde, por fin, él pudo encontrar paz.

Las leyendas edenianas y terrestres aun cuentan como este incomprendido espectro guerreo, se convirtió en el héroe que salvó a todos los reinos.

FIN.

Historia escrita por Roger4612.

Dejen review por favor. Es mi primer historia, por favor no me maten.


End file.
